There is an increasing need to prevent the phenomenon of voltage fluctuation in power source terminals due to the high frequencies, high current and low voltage in a central processing unit (CPU) portion of electronic products such as smartphones and personal computers.
In particular, low equivalence series inductance (ESL) is required in a capacitor of an output terminal of the power source.
In addition, since electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding in terms of a set of electronic components is performed, while EMI shielding in terms of passive components is not performed, there is a need for EMI shielding in terms of passive components.